A system equipped with measurement means of a situation of operating environment and provided with an autonomous function for judging and controlling autonomous operation without requiring the intervention of an operator according to a stored program has been researched.
One example of a concrete autonomous system is an autonomous mobile robot that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and that travels to a destination, satisfying a condition of sound operation for avoiding collision with a circumferential person who indeterminately moves, an autonomous work system that executes predetermined work in addition to the corresponding mobile function, and a fully autonomous running type automobile utilizing a function for generating a path to a remote destination.
In Patent Literature 2, a robot provided with an autonomous mobile function in closed environment is presented.
In Patent Literature 3, an autonomous work system remotely operated via a channel is disclosed. This patent literature discloses an embodiment that a remote operation function at real time and an autonomous operation function can be selected, a remote operator programs expected operation beforehand or instructs it at a small frequency as required and the autonomous work system implements the instructed expected operation.
Patent Literature 4 discloses, as a semi-autonomous system in which an operator rides and ordinarily directly directs expected operation, an autonomous system provided with a function for detecting distance between cars and making intervention control so as to avoid collision between adjacent running vehicles and specialized in running support.